Pokemon Fanfiction: The Piece I need
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: while Ash, Cilan, and Iris retrace their steps in Unova, a special day for Ash approaches an with it, a very special someone. But what was supposed to be a fantastic reunion turns into a heated argument, causing our hero to fall from a cliff. Afterward Team Rocket forms a plan that will set Ash off and swear that he wont let them live it down. Pairings AshXMisty & possibly IrisXOC.


**Pokemon Fanfiction: The Piece I need**

Chapter 1: Flooding Memories

The sound of boulders crashing together echoed for miles, the cause of this was a battle between two people and their Pokemon. A Rhyperior had used Rock Blast at the same time as its opponent, a Krookodile, used Stone Edge.

A boy, the Krookodile's 13-year-old trainer, called out to it; asking if it were all right. It responded with a confident cry of its name before its trainer called out for it to use another attack. Krookodile jumped up before digging into the ground as Rhyperior began to charge. Diving into its hole, Krookodile dodged the larger Pokemon's attack only to pop up from behind.

The other trainer growled in annoyance and ordered his Rhyperior to use Horn Drill. As the Pokemon charged forward, its horn spinning rapidly, the boy told Krookodile to counter the Horn Drill with Dragon Tale.

The two clashed, causing a cloud of dust to full the air, Krookodile's trainer called out to it as the dust settled. Rhyperior let out a victorious roar as his opponent fell to the ground.

"Krookodile is unable to battle! Rhyperior is the winner!" A slightly older boy yelled holding his hand and gesturing to the opposing Pokemon

The boy clenched his fist and called his Pokemon back in a red light. He held its red and white Pokeball up and praised the Pokemon for its attempt, but now the young trainer had a dilemma: what Pokemon to use next. His Pikachu, sitting next to him, wouldn't be effective against the rock and ground Pokemon before them. His Snivy was still recovering from their previous battle against the other trainers Emboar. That left Oshawott, Scraggy, and Charizard.

His opponent taunted him, laughing at how "weak" his Pokemon were. Pikachu spoke its name angrily, but the boy told it that its electric attacks would have no effect of the larger Pokemon. Pikachu seemed to pout before back away, putting its ears down.

"I don't get it Cilan, shouldn't Krookodile been able to beat it? It is a Ground and Dark type, that Rhyperior is rock and ground." A dark skinned girl asked the boy next to her.

"You're right, Iris, but that Rhyperior is stronger than it looks and it can learn moves that would be effective on Krookodile." Cilan said, "Ash! You have one Pokemon left to use! Use either Scraggy or Oshowott! Charizard won't have much effect on it!"

"Mhm? Right!" Ash nodded and grabbed Oshawott's Pokeball, releasing it in a light blue light.

A small otter-like Pokemon emerged from that light, "Oshawatt! Watt!" it said slapping the scallop shell on its belly.

"Alright Oshawott, are you ready to fight!?" Ash asked his Pokemon and it stepped forward and froze at the sight of the large Pokemon in front of him.

"It's about time loser!" the other trainer yelled, "Rhyperior use Take Down!"

"Oshawott dodge it and use Aqua jet!" Ash called out and the small Pokemon jumped out of the way just in time and jet of water surrounded it. It hit the Rhyperior and landed behind it.

The trainer then ordered his Pokemon to use Thunderbolt, this surprised Oshawott and Ash, but it didn't detour the two from battling as if it was nothing. He ordered Oshawott to use Aqua Jet again and then use Razor Shell.

"I don't think so!" the other trainer said and ordered his Pokemon to counter with thunderbolt again, this time it hit Oshawott.

The small Pokemon moved in pain after the shock dispelled and laid there. Ash called to Oshawott, asking if it were ok, and to his relief it stood up and glared at its opponent.

"This isn't good; Oshawott can barely move let alone attack. That thunderbolt was more powerful than the last." Cilan said concern in his voice.

"Do you think Oshawott can beat it?"

"Of course he can, Oshawott can you continue?" Ash called out to his friend, anger in his tone.

"Pika, Pikachu!?" Pikachu said, repeating his trainer's question.

"O-Osha Oshawott wott!" Oshawott replied and stood his ground.

"Alright, Oshawott use Hydro pump!"

"Wott!" Oshawott jumped in the hair and a strong gush of water jetted out of its mouth, hitting the Rhyperior square on.

"Rhyperior!" its trainer called out, as it was pushed back into the nearby boulder, dust flying around it. As it cleared, the Rhyperior dislodged itself only to fall to the ground.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, Oshawott is the winner. Victory goes to Ash!" Cilan said

"Ha-ha alright, way to go Oshawott!" Ash said running to his friend. It smiled weakly and collapsed. "Oshawott return! Rest now Oshawott, you deserve it."

"Aah how could I have lost to you!? Rhyperior return!" Ash's opponent called back his Pokemon. "First my Manectric, then my Emboar, and now my Rhyperior, you're pretty good Ash, I expect a rematch"

"You too, Trevor, and I look forward to it." Ash said as the two trainers shook hands and went their separate ways.

"That was amazing!" Iris exclaimed and her dragon type Axew, agreed with just as much excitement."

"Indeed it was a fantastic mix of flavors!"

"Hehe, it sure was." Ash said rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center now."

The group agreed and head into town to the Pokemon Center, where Ash reinitialized his Pokemon that needed it. While they waited, Cilan prepared lunch for the group. As they waited, Ash went to the area where the phones were and called home. "Let's see if Mom is home."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed and the two smiled.

The phone rang twice and there was a click, but the screen in front of him didn't come one. His mom answered, "Hey mom, it's me."

"Ash! How have you been sweetie!?"

"Oh, I'm good, Pikachu says hi."

Cilan had come out with their food minutes later, "Where'd Ash go?" Iris pointed to the phones. "Oh, I see. Who is he talking to?"

"His mom I think."

"Mhm." Cilan set the plates down and popped Axew's paw away as the small dragon reached for the sliced apples in front of him. "Not yet, we wait for Ash."

"EW, Axew ax." Axew sat back and stared at the apples.

"Aw, but we're hungry now; and he might be there for hours talking." Iris said complaining, her stomach growled putting emphasis on her words.

"I know but we've always waited before, have we not."

"Humph, I guess so." Iris said setting her head on the table. Despite Iris's complaint, Ash was off the phone sooner than she said. He joined them with a puzzled look on his face, "something wrong Ash?"

Ash sat down and let his thoughts wander, Iris rolled her eyes, "hello Ashy-boy!"

"'Ashy-boy'? wh-where did you hear that at?! Don't call me that!" Ash said his face turning red and he looked away in annoyance.

"I'm sorry; I just thought it'd get your attention." Iris said surprise in her voice.

"Sorry, Iris, it's just-" Ash sighed and closed his eyes chuckling nervously. He looked down, a look of sorrow wiping away his annoyance. "There's," He paused, sighed and lowered his voice, "only been two people who can call me that."

"Oh really and who would they be?" Cilan asked as he took a sandwich from the pile.

Ash scratched his ear, "Gary Oak, an old childhood friend and rival. He and I started our journey at the same time, but he is currently helping his grandpa. He always called me Ashy-boy just to piss me off."

"And the other?" Iris said nibbling on an apple slice.

Ash's face turned red and he clearly grew uncomfortable, "um just another friend."

"Pikachu Pi." Pikachu said as more of a statement than a question. He looked up at his best friend and trainer, whose face grew slightly redder.

Ash scratched Pikachu on the head, unable to stop the grin from forming on his face. "Yeah, Pikachu Pi"

Pikachu smiled, "Chuu, Pika pikachu."

"Yeah, I miss her too." Ash hunched his shoulders as he grinned, hugging Pikachu lightly.

Ash's demeanor didn't go unnoticed, as the trainer got lost in thought. Iris just sighed and mumbled that he didn't answer her question.

Cilan just laughed, "Seems like someone's in love with that other person."

Pikachu looked up at Ash as the boy's body tensed, and his arm twitched slightly. He tried to hide his red cheeks from his friend across the table with the brim of his hat, but they already knew he was blushing. He then stood up abruptly, setting Pikachu aside, "I do not love that hot-headed, red-haired, nosey girl!" He said louder than he intended to, as he stormed off with a huff holding his head high.

"Well, no need to get defensive." Cilan said putting his hands.

"I'M NOT DEFENSIVE!" Ash yelled as he left the building.

Pikachu sighed with a long 'chaaa' and grabbed an apple. Iris busted out laughing at the boy's reaction which caused Cilan to laugh slightly too.

Ash walked out and groaned as he stomped away from the Pokemon Center. He stopped and sighed, "Why today? Why of all days do you have to hit me so hard?" He looked up into the sky, the buildings nearby in sight to his right.

Two hours later found Ash in a tree asleep. Iris and Cilan had found him thanks to Pikachu and help from some locals. Iris yelled up the tree at the sleeping trainer, but he only stirred. "Ah hey Pikachu why not give him one of your shocks?"

"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu replied, sounding unsure.

"Come on now Iris. Let's just let him wake up on his own." Cilan said and sat at the base of the tree.

"Fine." iris huffed, "then Axew and I are going to the amusement park and go on some of the other rides since we didn't get to last time."

"Very well, ill be waiting here or at the Pokemon Center." Cilan said and Iris nodded. Cilan let his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs and let them eat; he also set the three of Ash's on the ground next to Pikachu.

Unbeknownst to Cilan, Ash was well aware of his presence, but refused to respond. Pikachu had climbed the tree and addressed his friend. Ash smiled and petted Pikachu on the head; he let the electric mouse climb into his lap. "Hey Cilan?"

Surprised by the sudden voice the connoisseur looked up, "yes?"

"What is today?"

"Mhm, it is Thursday, why?"

"I know that, but the date."

"well, it's the 18." Cilan said going back to the book he was reading.

Ash though for a while, but didn't say anything as Pikachu addressed him. Pikachu cocked his head as his trainer gasped lightly, a look of realization crossing his features. The boy shot up too quickly, exclaiming that, that was why, and lost balance. He yelled watch out as he tumbled backward, hooking his legs on the branch. Cilan looked up in time to see the back of Ash's head come at him and hit him in the forehead.

Immediately Cilan grasped his forehead, as Ash grabbed his head. They both groaned, Cilan fell onto his back, eyes closed tightly. Ash let his legs slip from the branch and landed on his knees, where he rolled into a ball. "Ooow that really hurt, Ash"

"you're telling me." Ash stood up slowly, rubbing his head.

"I have a red mark don't I?" Cilan said, sitting up.

"pika pi, pika." Pikachu called down from the tree at the two before climbing down.

"We're fine Pikachu." Cilan said as he looked to where his fingers were rest. "there's going to be a lump for sure. What's so exciting about today?"

"so that's why…" Ash said and turned around with a rather melancholy look on his face, "it's not today that I'm excited about, its what's in four days." Ash looked at Pikachu, who seemed to perk up. "it's when I started my journey and met Pikachu."

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu said and hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah and Mi-her." Ash said not wanting to say her name, it was already bad enough that he was thinking of dropping everything he was currently doing just to run to her. He didn't really want to put those thoughts into action. Cilan listened as Ash and Pikachu reminisced, "May 22, my birthday and the day things changed for me."

"oh, really?"

"Yeah, its been exactly four years since I met Pikachu and took her bike."

"Whose bike?" Cilan asked as Ash sat down rubbing his head. Immediately Ash's face turned red and he looked down, "the "other friend" who can only call you 'Ashy-Boy'?"

Ash nodded, "yeah." He sighed and grabbed his three Pokeballs. "Hey I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to go off."

"Its ok, we shouldn't have pressed." Cilan said, "So do you love her?"

"Mhm? Tch," Ash replied, scoffing the question off. " Where'd Iris go?"

"She went to the amusement park."

"She calls me a kid." Ash said "well then shall we go too?" The two agreed and left to the amusement park to find Iris.

After a few minutes of looking for their friend, they found her standing in line for the Ferris wheel. Ash apologized again for his behavior and for snapping at Iris. Iris just waved it off and told the three boys to join her and Axew. They agreed and got on the next cart of the ride. As hours past, the group decided they would head back to the Pokemon Center. Despite the fun they had, Iris and Cilan were fully aware that Ash was still not his usual self. Iris asked Cilan why their friend was acting so much more stranger than he normally was. Cilan just told her not to worry and that Ash was just having a moment.

Iris rolled her eyes and grumbled about how the trainer from Kanto had been this way almost all day. Ash during the two's conversation was too absorbed in his own thoughts, but when Cilan asked Ash what his plans were for the 22nd, Ash tensed slightly, "well not sure, Pikachu and I usually go hang out together just the two of us."

Pikachu excitingly climbed up his trainer and nuzzled him. "Pi pika, Pika pi, chu Pikachu pi."

Ash made a face and blushed once again at the mention of the phase Pikachu called her. I stuttered slightly causing Cilan and Iris to rise an eyebrow, "I-I cant call her s-she's busy with… Gym battles and running the gym."

"Pika chew!" Pikachu said harshly and tail whipped the boy in the head and hopped down. "Pi Pikachu, Pika pi, chu, chu, Pikachu chu Pi."

"uh, Pikachu." was all Ash could said and he looked down, hiding his red face by covering his face with his entire hat, instead of just the brim.

"what'd he say?" Iris asked her tone oozing with curiosity.

"Aaxew ew, ax." Axew said grinning, clearly understanding what Pikachu had said.

"err, not you too Axew! Ash said turned his back to them. "It wouldn't matter, She probably wont talk to me."

With that a very embarrassed Ash left, the sadness in his voice causing his friend to exchange looks. Pikachu ran after his trainer, calling out to him. "I think we went over board…"

"uh we? Uh no, that was Axew and Pikachu." Iris said walking to the Pokemon Center with Cilan following after them.

That night found the group in a typical Pokemon Center room, two sets of bunk beds, on set with Iris on the top bunk , and Cilan on the bottom. The other set was occupied by Axew and Pikachu sprawled out on the top bunk, the bottom bunks occupant was a very wide awake Ash. He was once again lost in thought, thinking of the friends he left after he started his journey.

He knew that she was busy, what which running the Cerulean city Gym and dealing with her sisters. He laughed lightly , he still owed her battle. " I wonder what your doing now, Misty." with that he sat up, looked around and got out of bed as quietly as he could. He tip-toed to the desk near the window, where he found not only a computer but a notebook and writing utensils. He thought for a moment, as badly as he wanted to see and hear her, he really couldn't must the courage to do so. Just thinking of the idea sent shivers down his spine and flying there was definitely out of the question. He sighed and sat down. "Maybe I could write to her… but what should I say? I've done too much to tell her in just a letter." Ash groaned, got up and walked out of the room, "Maybe I just need to clear my head."

Pikachu, noting Ash's departure just watched him leave. His ear drooped for a moment as he thought about what he could do to cheer his best friend up. He perked up at an idea, hoped down to Cilan and tried to wake him. When he didn't wake Pikachu gave the Pokemon Connoisseur a jolt.

"ah! What was that for Pikachu!?" Cilan said sitting up. Pikachu began speaking rapidly, waving his arms. "whoa whoa, Pikachu I cant understand what your saying. All I can make out is Pika Pi and that's Ash." As the words left his lips he noticed Ash was gone, "where did he go?"

Pikachu hung his head, unable to get what he want across to the green haired boy in front of him. Axew popped up and repeated what the mouse said, but again Cilan didn't get much of what was said. Iris popped up, "Axew said that Pikachu wants to do something for Ash's birthday. Wait Ash's birthday is coming up?"

"Yes it is, on the 22nd." Cilan said in unison to Pikachu's own answer.

"well then we have to do something for him!" Iris said hopping down from her bed.

"but what exactly?" Cilan asked sitting up.

"Pikachu Pi! Pika Pi, pi pi chuu." Pikachu said smiling.

"We don't know who Pikachu Pi is, Pikachu." Iris said and Pikachu rolled his eyes before going to Ash's bag, rummaging around in it. "Pikachu what are you doing?"

With a high pitched 'chu' Pikachu pulled out a lure, it was shaped like a girl. She had orange-red hair, short shorts with suspenders, and a small tank top that showed her belly. The face of the girl was winking with a smile, her opened eye a cerulean blue green.

"wow that's really cool can I see it Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu snapped a bit and pulled the lure away.

"That's quite some craftsmanship, a very exquisite lure." Cilan said with a smile. "Is this the one you call 'Pikachu Pi'?" Pikachu nodded and put the lure back in the exact, position and the exact spot he had taken it out of. He then went to the desk where a piece of paper still lay with only two words: "Dear Misty" written at the top.

"Misty?" Iris looked at the name with interest, "who is she, Pikachu?"

"well, Maybe we can get her to visit Ash, he is obviously in love with her. Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded, but Iris just gave Cilan a loiok, "and how do you know Cilan? Did Ash tell you so or are you just guessing?"

"A good Connoisseur never guesses Iris, its just an observation. Ash shows all the behavior of one who loves someone, but doesn't want to show it."

"well then he's doing a poor job of it."

"and I think he knows that."

"but then why hasn't he told us about her before? He told us about Charizard but never mentioned any names of the people he was with."

"Maybe it's too painful for him to mention them." Cilan said and the four of then looked at the door as it opened and they quickly moved away from the desk. "Pi? Pika pi!" Pikachu looked over as the door opened and ran to Ash as he walked in.

"Hey Pikachu." He said, hugging the mouse, "mhm? Hey why are you all up?"

"Why are you up?" Iris said mocking his tone.

Ash just shrugged, "couldn't sleep, but I'm just fine."

Iris shrugged and the group went back to sleep, all except Ash and Pikachu. He lay there facing the wall with Pikachu, curled next to him. Ash spoke to Pikachu in soft hushed voice he told him that he had called the Gym in Cerulean, but Misty wasn't there. He was told by one of her sister that the red-head had left to do a little traveling. It was both disappointment and relief for Ash.

"we'll see her again, wont we Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied and watched Ash roll onto his back before snuggling up against him.

As Ash fell asleep, which didn't take long, Cilan was forming a plan for the young trainer. That night as Ash slept his dreams were filled with the memories he had of his travels with both the Cerulean City and the Pewter City Gym leader.


End file.
